Hoists are used in vehicle repair shops to elevate vehicles for work thereunder. Some hoists, such as two-post hoists, include arms that must be aligned under the frame such that the frame comes to bear on pads of the arms. To align the pads with the frame, an operator moves each of the arms into a position that appears correct and raises the arms until they are closer to the vehicle and then readjusts, as necessary, to ensure that the pads are properly aligned with the frame. The alignment process can be difficult and time consuming due to the number of arms to be aligned and the position of the arms relative to the operator.